Caves
Originally based upon the latter half of the Jungle level, the Caves was redesigned to better suit a multiplayer environment. By building on new areas and connecting existing ones through different passages, Caves was born. Unfortunately, it is one of the lesser enjoyed multi maps; many gamers find that the level is either too dark or overly complicated in its layout. Because of those drawbacks, the Caves is likely the least favourite of all the multiplayer stages. Multiplayer Outline Caves is one of the four 'built for multi' stages included in GoldenEye's multiplayer. It is one of the only to utilize shadows to help players disappear into the background. The architecture lends great potential for intense Grenade Launcher battles. Bouncing grenades off of wall surfaces allows you to reach opponents in other rooms, while staying a safe distance away from their attacks. If you take the time to learn the angles, you'll gain deadly accuracy. Contents *8 Respawn Points *8 Weapon Sets *2 Body Armours *Flag Tag Token Pad List Basic Pads *00: Weapon #1 (F0) *01: Weapon #2 (F1) *02: Weapon #3 (F2) *03: Weapon #7 (F6) *04: Weapon #5 (F4) *05: Weapon #6 (F5) *06: Weapon #4 (F3) *07: Weapon #8 (F7) *08: Ammo Crate #1-A *09: Ammo Crate #1-B *0A: Ammo Crate #2-A *0B: Ammo Crate #2-B *0C: Ammo Crate #3-A *0D: Ammo Crate #3-B *0E: Ammo Crate #7-A *0F: Ammo Crate #7-B *10: Ammo Crate #5-A *11: Ammo Crate #5-B *12: Ammo Crate #6-A *13: Ammo Crate #6-B *14: Ammo Crate #4-A *15: Ammo Crate #4-B *16: Ammo Crate #8-A *17: Ammo Crate #8-B *18: Respawn #1 (Room 0xD) *19: Respawn #2 (Room 0x1) *1A: Respawn #3 (Room 0x3) *1B: Respawn #4 (Room 0x6) *1C: Respawn #5 (Room 0x7) *1D: Respawn #6 (Room 0x9) *1E: Respawn #7 (Room 0xB) *1F: Respawn #8 (Room 0xA-0xC border) *20: Flag Tag Token (Room 0x1-0xD border) *21: Body Armour #1 (Room 0xD) *22: Body Armour #2 (Room 0x4) Technical The following information is based on the NTSC NGEE ROM. Background *File ID: 01E *Internal Name: bg/bg_oat_all_p.seg *ROM Location: 006E4DA0 *File Size: 0x6E50 (27.5 KB / 28,240 bytes) *Room Total: 0x0D Hex (13 Decimal) *Texture Used: 03D5 *Scale: 0.1414285749 (3E10 D2A7) *Visibility: 1.0 (3F80 0000) Clipping *File ID: 23B *Internal Name: Tbg_oat_all_p_stanZ *ROM Location: 00872C10 *File Size (Compressed): 0x1900 (6.25 KB / 6,400 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x39F0 (14.4 KB / 14,832 bytes) Briefing *File ID: N/A *Internal Name: N/A *ROM Location: N/A *File Size (Compressed): N/A *File Size (Uncompressed): N/A Setup *File ID: 265 *Internal Name: Ump_setupoatZ *ROM Location: 008A8920 *File Size (Compressed): 0x350 (848 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x19A0 (6.40 KB / 6,560 bytes) *Basic Pads: 0x22 Hex (34 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: None Text *File ID: 2B2 *Internal Name: LoatE *ROM Location: 008EFEE0 *File Size (Compressed): 0x10 (16 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x20 (32 bytes) *Text Strings: None Memory Allocation *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 130 *-mvtx: 100 *-mt: 400 *-ma: 300 *Total: 930 Music *Main Theme: None *Background Sound: None *X Track: None Weather *1-P: Block 0x0 (Default) *2-P: Block 0xC8 (Default) *3-P: Block 0x12C (Default) *4-P: Block 0x190 (Default) Prerelease Caves Caves has no known changes or leftover pads in its setup. Miscellaneous *This stage was probably originally intended to have a sky. It has a hole in its ceiling open to the outside, but since it doesn't have a weather block, the sky appears entirely black and cloudless in multiplayer. Navigation Category:Levels Category:Locations